


Hard Fall

by Xenahime92



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, For Science!, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mishaps during Science!, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenahime92/pseuds/Xenahime92
Summary: Set after the Avengers movie. In a sheer moment (Or you know the time span of a couple of weeks) of desperation; Jane builds an arched doorway thing in the name of science! to try to bring Thor back. In the effort to destroy it, Darcy ends up being sucked in after accidentally doing something right - who knew? She ends up getting transported a thousand years into the future, stranded on a desert planet and just days before her heat. All she wants is some water, cake, a massive amount of pillows to make a nest and to lick the man that invokes such wayward thoughts within her... And dying sure as hell isn't on that list. Yes, it DOES need to be said... Who knew?Riddick had long suspected his mate to be long gone - with suspecting to be the last of his race and all. Little did he know was at his saving grace would come in the form of a curvaceous dark haired beauty that fell from a random wormhole, cursing darkly with a feisty personality and wielding a taser.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this new story is my take on the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics here on Ao3. This is called ‘Hard Fall’ and I have been itching to pair up Riddick with a Marvel badass woman. For this I chose Darcy, because she is my favorite aside from Natasha and Jane. I was also thinking about a Riddick/TVD crossover with Riddick paired up with Lexi - Jack paired with Stefan - because you guys should know how much I love working with uncharted crossover ideas.
> 
> I have been wanting to post this for a while!!  
>  
> 
> Jane is going through withdraw from her Alpha after the end of the Avengers movie, so have a heart please. There will be no bashing the awesome Jane Foster. Without her Alpha, the wolf in her grows restless and well... makes her uncharacteristic. There will be mishaps happening in the name of science! Mates, protective and possessive behavior. Time travel, obviously.. Cursing, mating cycles, Darcy being Darcy with her trusty taser and sarcasm, mood swings as well as desperation.

A pale oval shaped pill glinted softly underneath the not quite luminescent, yellow tinted lighting of the underground 'laboratory' (you know, if you could call it that…) from the center of a slightly sunkissed palm. An annoyed sigh left it's previous concealment from behind shapey Cupid's bow lips as their owner finished counting the remaining contents housed within the three and a half inch tall circular, orange pill bottle.

 _I'm gonna run out soon,_ the curvaceous dark haired beauty groaned lowly at the mere thought, the almost inaudible yet pained sound echoing in her ears from the silence that shrouded her. Not for the first time, she grew to be indecisive if she should simply stop taking the suppressants that made her feel loopy in the name of having an easier way of life… or at the very least try to. _Fucking fabulous,_ she thought dryly as she shoved the sealed pill container in the inside pocket of her jacket before grabbing the water bottle off of her 'desk' to swallow the medication that would hopefully ease her upcoming heat.

The woman cursed biology, not outward of course since she was well aware of her best friend's take was on the subject - " _Don't blame Biology and Science as a whole just because you were born an Omega, Darcy!"_ \- but she still couldn't help but grumble to herself. Sometimes it sucked to be an Omega, the very bottom of the food chain. Alphas thought you were a walking sex toy that they could state their 'claim'. Betas looked at you will pity, but let's be honest here: just looking from the sidelines never solved anything in in the history of mankind.. _EVER_. Her parents couldn't even look at her in the eye even after all these years when she did drop by for Christmas, all do to her 'classification'. As if being an Omega wasn't hard enough with the heats, in the end you get shunned or leered at. ( _...And people_ really _wondered why she never went anywhere without her taser?_ ) The pills helped to an extent… no matter how minuscule that 'help' was. All in all, it just sucked. There was just no other way to describe it. Most, if not all, of the time - Darcy wished that there were some kind of element of normalcy in her life. In the end though, she was left hopefully wishing or wishing hopefully…

With another sigh leaving her lips , the young woman put the water bottle back on the desk and reached a hand lazily up to her face to fix her squared yet fashionably made glasses that were balanced almost haphazardly on the end of her nose. She held no doubt that it completed the overall appearance of a disgruntled underpaid intern. Really, she loved working with Jane and all, it was just ... with how low the funds were that annoyed her. That and the fact that Jane got so wrapped up in her work most of the time that she literally forgot to take care of herself.

"I know, right?" Her best friend and 'boss' spoke up in response to sigh that, though small, seemed to echo throughout the room that they were in. The shorter woman gave Darcy a huff of her own and that was the only warning the brunette gave in alert that she was about to ramble quickly upon the 'possible miscalculations' to the almost arched… thing ( _doorway? Gateway? Whatever the hell it was, it was freaking the darker haired woman out already and it wasn't even half way finished…_ ) that had been built in the name of _Science_! And you know, may have had something to do with trying to bring back to Earth a certain lightning commanding Demi God… okay more than half of the reason why this contraption now existed in the first place.

Her friend may have gone into detail about it at some point or another... but all Darcy had understood out of all that Pig Latin was "For Thor" which she had unashamedly mentally translated with a tone of voice one would have used to say ' _For Sparta!_ ' … well that and "Pesky, broken blue wire." The brunette haired, shorter woman turned her face to gaze at Darcy with an undignified scowl twisting on her lips and Darcy had a strange feeling for naught the fifth time in the last hour.

"Thor had once told me that 'Science and Magic are one in the _same_ thing where he comes from'. If that's the truth then damnit, I should be able to do this of _Loki_ \- of all people - could!"

Darcy Lewis rapidly blinked her widening orbs from where she leaned against the desk that she had claimed as her own, thankful to be at a safe and acceptable distance away from the thoroughly annoyed and frustrated Astrophysicist wielding around a socket wrench in wild movements to put emphasis on a few choice words before inhaling a breath in an attempt to rant some more. As Jane ranted, her voice rising higher in volume with each word that left her lips, Darcy could only stare dumbfounded at her friend. She would do just about anything for Jane would protect her with her life if need be… but this? The person that stood before her wasn't the cool tempered Jane Foster that she knew and loved.

Don't get her wrong, Darcy completely understood the emotion behind the impressive amount of despise that Jane harbored at the mere thought of Loki's name, much less say it out loud. After all, with trying to kill Thor (the man that fell from the sky and Jane ended up loving after a short time span, but hey who was she to judge right?) via a huge metal robot thing that produced a destructive laser from it's face, coming back to Earth in person when that failed to attempt to enslave it and obviously thought, ' _Hey, why not start with New York?'_ Clean energy project that Tony Stark was doing set aside, (and didn't that come as a surprise… Tony Stark eco-friendly?) Darcy would have started with California, after all think of all the sexy minions. After all, taking over Disney Land was okay if you were five... Darcy thought bigger.

 _Loki of Asgard_ was hereby given the rank of _Amateur_ as far as Darcy was concerned. This was all before Thor - Jane's Alpha and Darcy's sort of _Lightning sibling_ (...Taser. Lightning stick. She found out pretty quickly that Demi God's can't tell the difference.) - was whisked away from Jane… again. And while Darcy understood as best as she could and felt for her best friend, even though she herself refused to be claimed by just _any_ Alpha, she also couldn't help but dislike what they had been doing. Sure Jane was putting it together,but Darcy was one that was standing there watching while offering amusing commentary … and somehow that felt like _so much worse_.

Maybe it was because of Darcy's own upcoming heat that stirred uncomfortable sensationally in her lower stomach… but as she was trying to be supportive, she couldn't help but once again debate on just what the hell the thing before her was. Really, was Jane that desperate… that low and that mentally unstable without Thor around... that she would attempt to build a _wormhole_?

' _If that's the truth then damnit, I should be able to do this of Loki - of all people - could!' Yes Janie, why not? After all, the last time a wormhole came to Earth it worked out so well, didn't it?_ Darcy would do just about anything to help her friend but this rose a red flag within her, one of which she just couldn't ignore. It wouldn't matter much though if she voiced these thoughts because Jane wouldn't listen to a single word she said. Darcy knew because she tried before. She didn't even bother to veil just how wary she was of this entire 'project' but Jane had just waved it off before blinking those wide, tearful eyes at her and murmured three words that _almost_ cracked Darcy's hesitance in half. " _I need him_ …"

Darcy frowned softly as she eyed Jane's frazzled appearance and the dark circles framing heavily underneath her dark brown, doe-like orbs with a growing sense of worry that clawed at her insides. _When was the last time you slept, Jane? The last time you grudgingly ate something other than blueberry poptarts, something that actually could put weight on you?_ Darcy shifted her weight from one of her black leather combat boots to the other, playing with the ends of the soft fabric of her scarf that hung loosely with shades of white, silver and black in front of her silvery tank top and black skinny jeans that encased her curvaceous form.

_Please Jane… I don't wanna break your heart._

Darcy worried the corner of her bottom lip before parting them to speak with a small amount of hesitance leaking into her tone, "...That's certainly not what I meant. "

Jane groaned immediately in response; and even though she was nodding her head in understanding, Darcy could have sworn that Jane's left eye momentarily twitched with irritation as well as frustration. "I know what you're going to say Darce… I know all too well. It just not going to change the fact that I need him with me, right _now_ and he _isn't_ here. He's not even on Earth. You may be right… and later you are more than welcome to say 'I told you so' but it also won't change the fact that I will do this _with_ or _without_ you!"

Darcy daringly raised an eyebrow at her friend's words, scanning Jane's face and felt the wariness grow within her as she took in the raw emotion in her friend's narrowed orbs. _Could the desperation for Thor be, quite literally, the cause of this change of mood? Was this uncharacteristic display before her what Omega's went through when they were separating from their Alpha for a certain amount of time?_ It almost made Darcy happy to not be bonded to another - _almost_. Sure the heats were both terrible and unsatisfying, but she also didn't have to place her complete trust and well being into someone else's hands. Into one that would be capable of walking away from her… "I was just going to say that my heat was coming up soon but whatever." Darcy rolled her eyes softly in response, feeling strange that they were arguing in the first place but knew in her heart that it was for the right reasons… and almost immediately turned away when she caught sight of Jane's softening facial expression.

" _Oh_ …" Jane kept her mouth opened in a small circle as she desperately tried to find something, anything, to say in response to that. After trying and failing to think of something, Jane promptly closed it and looked much more sheepish than before, more sincere that Darcy had seen her become in _days_. Jane tilted her head to the side, folded her lips inward to make a straight line of them before she dared to try and speak again, "I'm sorry."

 _For what? Snapping at me for caring or because you knew what I thinking, because somewhere in there… past the insanity that was invoked by being separated by Thor… you are thinking it too?_ Darcy waved her right hand up and down in a careless manner at her friend as if the outburst didn't bother her one bit, as if these changes of moods that were so unlike the Jane Foster that she knew and loved - didn't in fact set her on edge. As if she understood… and while Darcy knew of the wrenching pain that came with heartbreak, the desperation one had when they needed something - she felt that it wasn't even close to the level of being separated from that one person out here that had the capabilities to make you feel whole.

 _Though from what Jane seemed to be going through, I'm not quite sure that I desire to know. Was it not safer in the long run… not being bound to an Alpha that laid claim on the wolf within her soul? Was it not worth it?_ Darcy didn't know the answer to such questions, she supposed that she would find out one day - sooner or later, but as she releases another sigh from it's previous concealment from behind her lips, she is forced to face the reality that she could find her mate at any given time. It could be that fate brought them together sooner rather than later, and there would be nothing she could do about it. _Isn't it safer to be your own person though? Isn't that what I only ever wanted out of life? ...To be free?_

"It's okay." Darcy offers as she tries to smile past the unease and growing pain within her soul that was currently messing with her own thoughts and emotions, despite it rising through into her expression. _How could she fault Jane for wanting to be happy? Even if she felt that this wasn't the way that Jane should go about dealing with it._ "You didn't know. I am more concerned about you. When was the last time you've eaten anything that counts as a _meal_ , Foster? The last time you got some sleep? And don't you _dare_ lie to me about this because lemme tell ya," she gestured to her own face before continuing, "it _shows_ on your face that you haven't been sleeping well."

Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy's suspicious tone of voice even though her mouth started to curve upwards into a grateful smile. Some would think that the curvier female was like an overbearing mother hen when it came to her protective nature and _Scientist Wrangling_ as Darcy lovingly called it, but it was those actions that proved she cared enough to nag at them. That she cared about their well being. If she didn't then she wouldn't have said anything at all to them, if her middle finger and snarky mouth wasn't a dead give away that is.

Jane pursed her lips in thought, trying to conceal a huff when Darcy responded incredulously - " _You have to actually think about it , Jane?!"_ \- before shaking her head. "How about I go downstairs to the Cafeteria and get some of chocolate cake for us to split and we'll call it a night, hmm? Technically it has eggs, milk, daily dose of salt and all… So, the technically it's healthy."

Darcy narrowed her eyes at her friend as soon as Jane started to speak something that wasn't Science or Thor because she clearly remembers having to drag the brunette away from her work, kicking and screaming to get her to eat something… maybe it was the fact that Jane now knew her heat was coming? After all, Jane knew with certainty that she craved sweets - mainly chocolate - when she was getting closer to her… wait a minute! " _There's a freaking Cafeteria in this building_?!"

Jane laughed joyfully at the expression that must have dominated her face, and while Darcy couldn't help but be annoyed… getting Jane to actually _smile_ was another first this week. Either way, Darcy decided to count it as a win. "Where exactly do you think we are, Darcy? _No man's land_?" She shook her head in amusement, before shifting her humorous expression into one of seriousness. "Now while I'm gone, Darcy, whatever you do - don't touch anything. I mean it."

Darcy raised an eyebrow in her friend's general direction whilst in complete disbelief, because _seriously?!_ Did Jane really think that Darcy wanted to do anything more than take a socket wrench to the blasted thing?! Corrupting it so Jane wouldn't be able to achieve the wormhole and most likely endangering all of humanity? She would make it up to her boss with vanilla ice cream (Because really, ice cream fixes just about anything!) and a shoulder to cry on, though she did not look forward to the _snot_ … but then again, why not? Why not -

She nodded with a flat expression on her face, watching silently as Jane eyed her suspiciously once more before leaving. Darcy reached to grab a socket wrench in one hand and clutched her taser in the other before slowly turning her body to the machine with a mischievous smile curving upon her lips. Sure, she knew that when Jane came back she would have to explain her reasonings, but she would stand tall despite the fact that she already felt like cringing away.

Despite all of this however, she forced herself to move closer to the thing because - at least the way Darcy saw it - _When in doubt? Sabotage._

She only prayed that she was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone this is XenaHime53 and I welcome you to the next chapter of** _ **Hard Fall**_ **. While you continue on from this point, please remember that it is rated** _ **M**_ **for Mature audiences on Fanfiction.net and E for Explicit on here for a reason. Please take this to heart because it will only increase from here. Thank you for taking the time to read this as well as your comments, favorites and follows. It will also be updated on Fanfiction if you follow me on there. Thank you.**

…

 _They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the_ primitive _side… the_ animal _side._ He mentally chuckled at his very own thoughts as he reflected on how most of the people nowadays, from distant shores and planets, abandoned their own chemical makeup to fit into the puzzle that made up society. It was both amusing and frustrating to bare witness the sight of people from different background suppress themselves for what they chose not to understand. He himself couldn't do so, physically _couldn't_ , but even if he did have a choice he would stay exactly the way he was. The primitive side over ruled every other part of him, he intertwined with the animal within him so much, tangled within one another, that he couldn't part from it. He never claimed he was like _most people_ , fate herself agreed with that statement from the very moment he was let out of the womb. It made him strong of course, learning to survive at such a young age but that didn't mean that fate wasn't a bitch. She was just a someone else that didn't count on him becoming as comfortable in his role as the criminal grew to be. Typical.

 _With blood tainted hands and all._ If he could smirk around the bit that outwardly showed the animal he was within him, the man would have laughed. There wasn't a person dead or alive that didn't know the name 'Riddick' - Alpha, escaped convict, murderer - and he favored to keep it that way. The only thing that sucked about all of it were the heats. Sure there were always the woman that didn't care more than helping him during that time, but Richard knew that it would be vastly different with an omega of his own to lay claim upon. It shouldn't matter anyway, for he had not felt the mating pull that tied his tattered soul to another. Whatever race he came from, mated for life and Riddick couldn't help be somewhat resigned to the possibility that his mate had died long ago. He still had mixed feelings about that even after all thirty years of life that had gone by. Riddick knew that he shouldn't feel so damn lost without someone that he had never even laid eyes on but... On one hand, he enjoyed the very fact that there would be someone solely his but on the other what kind of life could he give her whilst on the run from mercs?

Look at him now, for instance. He was being transported with civilians like some dog that was locked in a cage, a rabid one that had to go several planets over just to get some 'medicine' that would cure the disease that made him who he was. _Pathetic. It was kind of like caging a dangerous animal and then trying your hand at taming it._ He thought he heard an Arab accent before whilst the civilians were boarding; the voice was male that clung to the scents of musk and expensive cloth, covering skin that was touched by water in the middle of the forehead. In his cryosleep the water had trickled down his face from it's original point, Riddick senses immediately cataloged. _Holy man? The water from his forehead, slowly mixing seamlessly with the sweat that was collecting at his brow, could have been holy water. It was indistinguishable from ordinary water. Even after it was 'blessed', the very thing that made it special as the_ belief _that it was._

 _He is probably on his way to New Mecca, the_ light _fucking capital of Helion Prime. Now, all I have to do is get out of this lock box, figure and what route and… accommodate it._ Riddick thought with great amusement, after all he was the only one that was wake right now and it was like taking candy from a baby. _Actually, scratch that. Easier than taking candy from a baby, at least with this I wouldn't have to deal with all that incessant crying._

To add to the Holy man and the children that accompanied him on this journey, there was only one woman close enough for him to detect her scent among the many others on board, even the little stowaway in the back; the woman's beta scent definitely feminine but overall overlapping that of her mate. The sweat and leather from what seemed to especially come from their jacket, boots and toolbelt stung at Riddick's nose for a moment before his heightened senses adjusted. _Definitely prospector type. Free settlers… and I betcha they only take the back roads. Lucky me, could prove to be not so lucky for them._

 _My real problem though is Johns, blue-eyed devil. Merc that thinks I will be the payload that sets him up for retirement. He wouldn't have even caught me if he hadn't threatened a kid at bullet point. He doesn't quite grasp that when I escape, he is the first head that I am going to sever… question is, is it going to be the one connected to his shoulders first?_ If the prospector couples' scents stung his nose, it was nothing compared to the Johns' purely made up of sweat and chemicals. Riddick's nose twitched in disgust, even as the animal within him stood at attention after scenting it's chosen prey. _Drug fiend. He's taking me to a slam, kinda wish him luck on choosing one that I haven't yet broken out of. Heh. This time though he chose a ghost line, close to no traffic for Johns' prized vessel, the Hunter Gratzner. Probably thinks that in doing so, he would be able to keep the bounty for himself. It's also the only plausible reason why Johns willingly got into a cryosleep container in the first place._

_There would be a greater distance between stops… and an even greater chance of something going wrong._

* * *

It was less than a half an hour when it happened, about ten minutes after Riddick solidified his plan in his mind; they were all in the path of a meteor shower, the rocks that were showering down upon them drilled holes in the ship. Not everyone came out unscathed. _Blood_ , the criminal immediately scented the copper in the air, coming from the head of the Hunter Gratzner. _Captain's dead, fellas. All hands on deck._ It changed his plans, but didn't hinder really hinder them; so Riddick forced himself to just hang there in the cryosleep container like a wild animal that bid on time. _Johns was even so kind as to put a warning label on it: with the 'NO EARLY RELEASE' warning etched on the glass in big, black block letters._ Two unsuspecting passengers fell out of their cryo containers, one right after the other. Johns, who apparently fell on someone else, actually asked the person, "Why did I fall on you?"

If Riddick could, he would have laughed right in that moment. Though that amusement was accompanied by rage, for someone as stupid as Johns shouldn't have been able to catch him in the first place. _Damn his soft spot for kids._

" _He's dead_ …" A woman with a sort of masculine hinted voice spoke up with shock from underneath of him - _wouldn't be the first time, I'm sure_ \- before she elaborated with heavy breath puffing off her lips, "Captain's dead. I was looking _right_ at him." _Right at him, huh? Must be the co-captain, how else would she have earned that spot? Not a smart one either because if she was there when the Captain died and she is indeed the co-captain, then what stopped her from redirecting the vessel to safety? Could either prove to be interesting or otherwise, only time would decide… if she survives that is._

When what she said was finally registered, Johns pulled himself up and together the two of them scrambled to the pilot's cabin; with Riddick's hearing following them the entire way.

 _Interesting,_ he decided on after he heard her claim that she wouldn't die 'for these people'. She said, "I gotta drop more load. I tried everything else. I still got no horizon." Apparently even if you spent your own life in civilization, proper grammar is null and void in a time of crisis. _As is morals, funny. Called it murder last time I checked._

"Company says we are _responsible_ for _every single one of those peopl_ e." A man spoke then in protest, while Johns shifted nervously in his seat. The merc spent too damn long trying to catch him and he wasn't going to let him die until the paid amount was in his grubby little hands, before going straight into his favorite vein. After that happened, Johns could care less. For appearances sake though, he needed to act like a good cop with that obvious disappointing radiating from his scent. _Typical. As if he would ever give a rat's ass about anything more than a payload.  
_

"What? We both _die_ out of _sheer fucking nobility_?" The woman, _Fry_ he heard her last name to be, argued back. _Again, how. fucking. humorous._ Oh, she could claim it was to save her own life, the two words ' _self preservation_ ' aimed to help her sleep at night - but that didn't stop the emotionless thought that _Johns was right next to her_. Surviving is what Riddick did best, and he would do so even if the sole reason right now was to kill one William J. Johns.

_I'll make sure of it._

* * *

The landing was rough, obviously something that the resident co-captain wasn't trained for; yet it still made Riddick wonder where the hell she got her piloting license. Nevertheless, it worked out to be in his favor. Due to the damage that was inflicted on the ship during the landing on what was sure to be the closest planet available, the repercussion jolted the heavy glass that held him. The movements shattered the container from the outside in, the mental image of that lovely warning label shattering as well gave his moonlit eyes a glint of satisfaction behind the blindfold. In what seemed to be no time at all, he got out of the chains that previously had bound him and he knew with primal satisfaction that the rough landing that caused his container to break… was also going to be the very same thing that concealed it.

With his black goggles in one hand and the bit that Johns put on him fit for an animal clutched in the other, Riddick worked his jaw muscles to get it feeling right again. When that was done, the criminal couldn't help but form a smirk from his place deep within the the shadows that currently shrouded him.

_Child's play, Johns… Child's play._

When the ride stopped, Riddick made a swift exit out of the Hunter Gratzner; covering his eyes from the blinding sun with his body shaking with laughter. His exit turned out to be a hole indented in the side of the spacecraft, one that could fit three of his bulking size. He just firmly placed his black goggles, scoped out the area for high ground, made it up and over a sand dune before Riddick finally felt the beast stir within his chest. Awareness seeped into him and he wasn't quite sure what it actually was from, until naught a minute later that within the sky a wormhole of darkened blue and violet swirled open. Falling was a feminine, dark haired figure that was being dumped here, the landing point not six feet from him if he calculations were correct. He shouldn't have cared other than curiosity, but the stirring within his chest increased dramatically. It was with pause that he finally understood what it was, and as he rushed forward to catch her before she seriously hurt herself… Riddick hoped that he would be able to catch her. That she wouldn't be some broken doll that was left in the sand.

 _She_ was the one that finally invoked the pull within him.

_His mate had finally crossed his path._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you like it so far! :)**

**Author's Note:**

> If you could give me your feedback so far that would be great!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
